I will Always by Your Side
by chocobo86
Summary: It's the story where Claire died because of giving birth. Can Gray living on without her? Sorry for the bad summary, just read it if you want to know the story. Thx


**Hello there, this is my first fanfic and I hope all you you like it. I know I suck at grammar, but please give me critics, suggestions or reviews so I can develop my writing..Thx**

I'll Always by Your Side

Winter 20, Gray POV

"_Why it took so long? I'm really worried about Claire. Is she really fine by herself? It's already taken 6 hours to give birth. Goddess, why it is always has to be so difficult in giving a birth?"_

"Gray, just calm down will you? I know you are worried about Claire and the baby, but you must not too emotional. Just be patient and strong, you will be a father, remember?" Saibara said.

"I know, but, waiting is just stressing me out, I hope it will end soon. I don't want something bad happened to Claire and the baby."

"Claire, push!! Come on, you can do it!! I saw the head, just a little more Claire, you can do it!!!" Elli said.

"AAAHHHH!!!!" I heard Claire screaming, and one minute later, I hear a baby crying and I relieve that the baby can born safely. I run to my bedroom as fast as possible to see Claire and the baby. When I enter, I can see the nurse crying, and I know something bad is happening.

"Cla..i..re..Oh my Goddess, I'm so sorry Gray, I'm really sorry" Elli crying harder now. I went to the bed where Claire lying and look at her. She looks pale and tired, and she looks like she is sleeping. Suddenly my vision become blurs and as I know, I was crying.

"_I don't want it become like this. I never want this to be happening. I know that this will happen one day, but not this fast. Why? Why should this happen after we are suppose to have a new life? It's not fair." _

"Gray..I feel sorry for what happen, and I know how you feel right now. But, I hope you are not too depressed and just continue your life. You must remember that you are a father now; you can't just let the baby alone. She just lost her mother; you can't let her lost her father too." Saibara said as he giving Gray the baby.

"Gray, I know it's not the right time, but I just want to congratulate you for having a baby girl. She is really beautiful; and she looks just like her mother. What will you name her?" Elli said and she is still crying.

"I will name her Carol. Claire and I think that name is perfect because she was born in winter season, just the same like us." Gray said as he watched Carol open her eyes and smile to him. He feels something warm fill his heart and he take Carol to see her mother.

"Claire, this is Carol, your baby girl, your baby that you want to see desperately. I really hope you can see her, she looks just like you and she is as beautiful as you. She has your blue eyes, nose and mouth. And her hair is just like mine. She is like an angel, you know." Gray said to Claire as he saw his wife and he is crying as hard as possible. He realizes that his wife will never come back to him. He has lost her forever without ever saying goodbye.

_Five years later…_

Today is Carol birthday and also the day where Claire died. I never told Carol that her mother died in the same day as her birthday, I don't want her to feel guilty and make her sad. I saw Carol sleeping. Maybe she is too tired after the big party in the inn before. Everybody in Mineral Town really loves Carol. She has the smile and the kindness from her mother. I just hope she can live happily and I will always be there as her father.

"_Gray..Gray..Wake up!!!"_

"_Hnm..Whose voice is that?"_ I opened my eyes and I saw someone who I want to meet the most standing in front of me.

"Claire, is that you? B-but..how?" I asked confusedly.

"_Yes Gray, it's me. I just want to visit you because I miss you so much." _Claire said as she hug him and kiss him gently.

"I miss you too; I miss you like forever Claire. You don't know how I feel when I hear you are dead. I feel like I was dying and it is not important anymore to live without you. I love you so much, you know that?"

"_Yes, I know Gray, I know. But, I think you can still living on without me. You have Carol, remember? You know what gray, both of you is the most important person for me. I always hope that both of you are always healthy and happy. I hope you will promise me you will take care of her and yourself. Please Gray? Promise me?"_

"I-I..promise Claire. I will do anything for you and you know that."

"_Thank you Gray, and remember one thing. Although I'm dead, I will always by your side to watch and protect both of you. Please don't forget that. I must go now Gray, I will see you again when the times come. And one more thing, I will always love you Gray. I'm really happy I was met you and married you."_

"Yeah, me too, Claire. I always love you." Gray said and he kisses her for the last time.

"Daddy, Daddy!! Wake up!!" he can hear Carol voice calling for him.

"What's wrong Carol? Why do you wake me up so early?"

Carol just smiling at him and say, "You know what, dad? I saw an angel last night. She has a beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes. She said to me that she will always protect me and then she gives me a hug. Do you believe it dad?"

"Yeah, I know. Daddy also saw that angel last night" he said it with a smile. He knows that he is not alone, Claire will always watching him and Carol from Heaven.


End file.
